The present invention relates to binding machines and binding elements used to bind stacks of sheets.
Binding machines for binding stacks of sheets are known. The machines include a punching mechanism for punching the stack of sheets to be bound, and a binding apparatus for binding the punched stack of sheets. Various types of binding elements can be used with the binding apparatus, including elements typically referred to as “comb” binding elements.